One Life Spared but at What Cost?
by happydreamer
Summary: This is my idea of how Becky and Bob get to Earth based on my other story. I've had this story for a long time and I just posted it. Introduces a few OCs and one OC death. Will stay a oneshot.


**So I own nothing but my OCs Mystique,Ambrosia/Delanen, Abdieso, and Bob's Lexiconian name. **

**This is just a story that i had come up with a few months ago and I just decided to post it. **

**ENJOY:D**

Time was running out. Everyone was running for their lives. All around them there was danger, and not only for themselves, but for the little bundle in a young girl's arms. The little baby girl was sleeping, oblivious to the everything going on around her. It was for the better because that meant that she wouldn't know who was the cause of all that was happening. The young girl ran and ran as fast as she could leaving only a streak of light behind her. She soon met up with two of her and the little baby's closest companion. The first one that went by the name Hansol was a small furry monkey. The other was another Lexiconian like herself, and also the little girl's older brother Abdieso. They had been entrusted to get the little girl to safety, and as far away as possible from the one person that meant her the most harm, her sister.

Mystique remembered seeing the hatred in her eyes after taking one look at the new little princess. The hatred grew even more after the little girl had been bestowed upon all of Lexicon's gifts. Everyone simply adored her, and Ambrosia hadn't stood a chance against her baby sister's gifts. The fury grew and grew until she finally blew, and Ambrosia was no more. She was gone, along with the little girl's safety. She even changed her name to Delanen, as a message to all those who tried to get in her way. She had vowed to get her title and throne back. She believed there to be one ruler of Lexicon, and that one ruler was her. She would do anything and everything to make sure that all of Lexicon got the message. That meant that THEY had to take action, and do anything and everything in THEIR power to make sure Lexicon's last ray hope was safe.

There was only one problem Delanen was close on their trail and they had only one last resort. It had been a plan they had come up a long time ago. It had been the plan they had vowed they would use as their last resort, but now they had no other choice. She knew their was a big chance that this would fail and Hansol knew it, too. Abdieso was less easy to convince. He was determined to keep her **safe**, make sure she never saw any of this, and make sure that she never had to know the ugliness of the hatred and selfishness inside of their older sister. He would do anything for his little sister.

They had almost reached the royal ship when they heard a bitterly sweet voice from behind," You all honestly thought you could escape with little, Rebeckah?" she said it all in a voice you wouldn't expect to be coming from such a dangerous person. She just spat out her little sister Rebeckah's name out. To her the word sister meant nothing anymore. She would do anything to reclaim her throne and to do that she had to deal with any minor interferences before she had to deal with anyone else. She had to deal with the little girl who only months ago she had been just DYING to see and hold, and now she was just DYING to get rid of her once and for all. She would make sure they wouldn't get far. She would make sure her target was done with once and for all.

They turned around to see the face of the person they least wanted to see. Abdieso spoke up first," Why are you doing this, sister?" He choked the last word out. He hadn't seen his sister in a long time ago. She had been banished to the far northern side of Lexicon as a result of her treason. He couldn't remember the last time he had last played with her, hugged her, or even just talked with her without all of her jealousy and hatred towards little Bekki coming in between. He tried to look beneath all that hatred to see if there was any trace of his older sister before she changed her lifestyle. He was miserably disappointed each and every time.

Delanen felt taken aback by that but she didn't show it. That was for the weak, or at least in her opinion. " I am no longer your sister. You should honestly start getting used to that, both you and 'Bekki', she snapped back at him and landed with an intimidating essence all around her. In her time being banished away from anyone else(interferences in her opinion) she had learned to contain her emotions to herself. That meant that anything that was then, was no more now. That included any family or even friends. They would just slow you down.

"You used to be their sister, and you can't deny that. I don't know what your getting at by destroying a baby, and more importantly your sister. Why do this? What are you going to get out of destroying the same blood that goes around your very body? Killing her would be like killing yourself. All you would get was a big load of guilt on your shoulders. Oh wait, I forgot you don't have any guilt," Mystique said in her usual tough demeanor. She was one of those people that was the first to stand up for anyone. She was one of those people you shouldn't mess with.

"Exactly I don't have guilt and I never will so you can just give up trying to convince me and while your at it give up the 'princess' as well," Delanen said in a bored voice. She had heard all of this from her parents and pretty much everyone else and after hearing it millions of times you start tuning everything out.

" No your not going to hurt her. If you even try anything you'll have to get through me first", Abdieso said firmly.

Delanen looked at him to see if he was serious. Hadn't he seen everything and everyone? There was a reason her name was Delanen of course. She didn't have a problem with taking another person's life like had along with everyone else's, but he obviously knew he was no match for her so why was he doing this? Why would he just go and knowingly sacrifice his life for their sister? Was their sister really worth it?

"So be it", she said in a even tone.

They both got in fighting stances and got ready to fight. Abdieso was still in training after four years of fighting. Delanen had always been the better fighter he never stood a chance against her even as kids. She may not have had as much training as him but she had been born with more reflexes and had a certain flair whenever she fought. He however was less fortunate he was still at the lowest of all his other comrades. While they were all training he was drawing and sitting back, even when his commanding leader usually made him pay for his laziness. Fighting just wasn't part of his nature, but this was for Rebeckah and she was worth it.

Abdieso suddenly remembered something and he turned to Mystique who looked on in fright and confusion, and was holding Rebeckah as tight as possible without suffocating her little burden. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. He had made sure to write something for her in case he didn't make it. Inside was not only a few picture but also a necklace. That necklace he had been told from one of the elders that when in the right person's hands had the power to do anything. He along with everyone else knew that person was the little princess. The necklace was the family crest, the star and the shield, on a golden chain no less. He had taken the time to make certain that she would free every Lexiconian from Delanen's clutches. She was of course their last hope.

Mystique took the envelope from him slowly," What is this?" she asked in a small shaky voice which was unusual for her and she knew it but she made no move to fix it.

Abdieso took a breath before speaking," Make sure she gets this when the time is right. Make sure she's given the best possible life, and keep her safe. If she ever asks why any of this happens tell her that we can't change what's happened, but we learn from it and surpass one's self as well as our mistakes. All her questions will be answered in that envelope. Goodbye to you both …..goodbye Bekki…"

And with that he was gone. In more ways than one he was gone. He had gone from them, away from this planet, and from Rebeckah. He was not gone from their hearts though. He would forever always be there, watching over them and making sure they were safe from Delanen. He would make sure that what happened to him wouldn't happen to them. He would be sure that little Rebeckah was safe and that she would be the one to save all of Lexicon. She would fight for her family and her friends, herself, as well as him.

They got on board the ship and took off. The ride went smoothly enough. That is until an asteroid hit the side of the ship and threw them off course. Mystique and Hansol held on for dear life, and all the shaking woke up Rebeckah who was looking on all confused as too why she was in th ship instead of her crib in her nursery room, surrounded by all her unicorn pictures. She was about to call out Mystique's name when, Mystique got up and told her to go to the the furry monkey. She crawled into his arms while Mystique waited for her get to him so she could open the hatch. Mystique got out and using all her strength pushed them back on course. She navigated them until she reached Earth and al she could do was push them into Earth' s atmosphere.

As soon as she was sure they made it there she headed back on her way to Lexicon. She knew that it would probably be a while before she would see the little princess again. She wouldn't be a baby anymore. She knew there was a posibility that she wouldn't remember her, but she wouldn't dwell on that now she would just wait and see. She hoped she had a good time on that new planet. She would be away from all the danger and away from Delanen... but was it worth it? It would probably be years before she would be brought back, maybe more considering the ship's condition. How many lives would be lost by then? Would they just be forgotten? Was Abdieso's sacrifice all for nothing? Would Rebeckah's return be all for nothing? That's the question she didn't have the question to...

**So watcha' think? Was it okay? **

**This was what gave me my idea for my other story Secrets Kept, Secrets Revealed.**


End file.
